I Want to Hear You
by KuroyoruX09
Summary: Shizuo found out Izaya has ALWAYS been deaf. How does he respond and how did Izaya hear Shizuo through all those 'IIIZAAAYAAA's' (T for language.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

"Ne, Shinra. I'm leaving!" Izaya jumped of the examination table and gathered his belongings. He was about to leave when Shinra tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and watched the words forming from his mouth.

"Be careful and don't let Shizuo find out." Izaya read. Yes, it's true. He was deaf. Always had been.

"Don't worry Shinra…I don't intend to." Shutting the door behind him, he walked through Ikebukuro towards the exit to reach Shinjuku. Just as he was about to leave, an "IIIZAAAYAAAA!" was roared behind him. Sensing the vibration because it was so loud, he turned and saw Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, this isn't very smart. I'm just leaving." He said, pointing to the _'You are now leaving Ikebukuro' _sign.

Seeing the point in this, Shizuo halted his assault. "What the fucking hell were you doing in 'bukuro today?" he growled.

"I was visiting people, Shizu-chan. Clients, clients, and more clients. They all refuse to come visit me in Shinjuku so I came here. Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." He said, spinning on his heel.

"Wait! I'm not fucking done with you yet." The blonde yelled. Izaya didn't stop. No retort? This was surprising. Wanting to beat the informant up anyway, he followed him and called out his name in the same ear-splitting yell. No reaction.

Roughly jerking the raven around, his eyes were full of confusion. "What the hell? I was going as I said earlier."

"I know. I just wanted to pulverize you in a bloody pulp." Suddenly, Shizuo perked up.

"What was that sound?" He tried to act cool.

"What sound?" Shizuo glanced at the raven.

"That sound that's louder than heck. Why can't you hear it?"

"I can Shizu-chan. It's just that nothing seems abnormal in Ikebukuro anymore."

"I lied, Izaya. There's no sound." No nickname. "What, are you…deaf?" he asked mockingly.

"Maybe…" Shizuo's mocha eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

He tried to keep calm. Dammit! Why did he have to say maybe? He tried to smooth the comment over.

"No, Shizu-chan. How would I be able to answer all your questions?"

"You didn't respond when I yelled at you earlier. Why?"

"Why do you even fucking care?" he spat. He did have a point.

"Fine. But do this. Close your eyes and when I speak, answer me."

Dammit. When did the brute start collecting brain cells?

Izaya let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. "Unfortunately, Shizu-chan. I can't do that…"

Reopening his scarlet eyes, he stole a glance at the brute. There was a _look _on his face. Uncertainty?

"I am deaf Shizu-chan. I always have been. From birth. It never stopped me…" he said, his voice getting softer with each statement.

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

"Hear me. How did you fucking respond and how do you know I called your name in an attempt to kill you when you're facing away from me?"

"Shizu-chan. You tell me I'm deaf and then ask me the questions?"

"JUST FUCKING ANSWER!"

"Ok, chill. I never intended anyone to know…the only ones who know are my family…bastards…" he muttered. "Shinra and Celty, too."

He took a deep breath and asked, "Shizu-chan…if I do tell you…what the hell are you gonna do with the info anyway?" he asked, poison literally dripping from his words.

The bodyguard thought a moment and sighed. "Listen, flea. I just want to know because I'm curious."

"Alright. I read people's lips. I've practiced that long enough to know. And when you yell, people around me turn and so I do too. This time, I felt a vibration so I turned. Happy now?" he asked.

"No. Not yet. Why do you have a phone then?"

"Have you ever seen me make or receive a call? I only tinker with it to text people." Shizuo remembered Izaya never once making a call in front of him nor taking one.

"Is that why you approach people first? So they don't find you and talk to you you're your back is turned by accident?"

"Precisely…"

Silence. It was broken by Izaya.

"I'm going home now Shizu-chan. Bye."

Tearing the part of his shirt that Shizuo was gripping with his blade, he spun and sprinted away.

The blonde took a puff of his cigarette and thought, _'I should…help him? …What?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

"Shinra?"

"Yes, Shizuo," he said, preoccupied with his medical tools.

"Where the fuck does Izaya live?"

"Huh?" he said loudly. "I'm not telling you so you can kill him." He huffed.

"I'm not going to fucking kill the guy. I found out he was deaf." Shinra dropped his scalpel.

"What? He told you? It took me four years to find out he was deaf and you found out in a day? I thought he didn't want you to know."

"Yeah. Surprised the shit out of me as well. Just tell me. If he comes for you, I'll tell him that I forced you." The underground doctor relayed the address of his residence.

* * *

Reaching, he knocked on the door and waited, realizing two minutes later he couldn't hear it. He broke the knob and strolled in. He found the raven staring at the television, looking straight through it. The volume was all the way down and the brunette didn't move.

Sensing movement, he glanced sideways with his scarlet eyes and froze. "Shizu-chan…what a surprise." He said emotionlessly. "I suppose that damn Shinra gave you the address?"

"…Yeah," he answered, raising his hand to remove his cigarette.

The raven went back to destroying the television set with his glare. "Come to slaughter me?" he asked, listlessly.

Shizuo flopped onto the couch and Izaya didn't even flinch. The bodyguard hesitated, and wrapped his hands around the crimson eyed raven. He tensed and Izaya Orihara broke down.

"I-I want t-to hear. I h-hate it. So many t-things t-that I can't d-do. I-it's not f-fair. P-people listen to m-music on the s-streets an-and have fun w-with their f-f-families. I c-can't even h-hear what I'm s-saying. I want to h-hear the v-voices of the people I l-love. I-I'll even settle for y-you s-screaming at me. I just want t-to hear…you." he sobbed uncontrollably, burying his face into Shizuo's bartender suit.

The blonde shut his eyes and hugged him tighter, patting him on the head until he calmed down. Minutes later, he looked down to see a tear-stricken raven sleeping silently in his lap. Wiping the tears with one finger, he kissed him softly on the forehead.

Half-crying himself, he lay down by the raven and shut his eyes. _'I'll be here in the morning won't I?' _he thought, drifting off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV**_

"Mmmnn…" Shizuo groaned at the sunlight streaming in from the window. He tried to shift to a better position but was halted by another warm figure. Memories of the previous night flooded in his mind. His eyes cracked open and lay upon the still sleeping figure of Izaya. He faced the other way and the monster's arms were still curled around him.

The raven stirred then and opened his drowsy scarlet eyes. Coughing at the absence of moisture in his throat, he happened to turn towards Shizuo. Realizing who was hugging him, he panicked a bit but relaxed when he felt Shizuo gently kiss him on the head many, many, times and caress his cheek as a good morning.

"Ne, Shizuo?" he said, looking up to read the response on the other's lips.

"Yeah?" he read.

"I'm scared. I always have been. It's hard being…deaf. I really wish I could hear your voice." The raven covered his face with the blanket halfway.

"Izaya…I know you can't hear my voice, but I can hear yours. I will remember it and cherish ever sweet melody that comes from your mouth, no matter how annoying or rude you want to be to me. And I promise not to let anyone hurt you. I will protect you with every ounce of my remaining life, I swear. Will you trust me and believe I will do that for you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then I will Shizu-chan. I'll believe you from now on. I…love you Shizu-chan…"

"I love you more, baka." He chuckled lightly, stealing Izaya's lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
